


Ties

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a drabble about...ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble (100 words)

"We're never getting matching ties."

Bobby Goren stops reading his book to stare at his lover in confusion. "What? Why would we have matching ties?"

"We wouldn't. But these two did. It was how I figured out Keele was Duffy's lover…and the killer."

"Ah, so if we have matching ties and you kill me, someone might figure it out?"

Mike snorts. "Me kill you? I was thinking the other way around."

"It's probably a good thing we don't have matching ties, then," Bobby says, returning to his reading. "And God knows with your taste in ties, we won't be sharing."


End file.
